Bath Time
by Petchricor
Summary: Godzilla is covered in the electrode eating tar from the giant squids and he's getting sick. The team have to get it off of him and that calls for a bath, will it go terrible or good? Read on to see


**I just started watching GTS and have gotten a liking to it, so, here's a fanfiction. Enjoy~**

* * *

After their encounter with the ginormous squid in Jamaica, Godzilla came back home absolutely covered in blue goo and he looked sick from it. No wonder, considering it was feeding off of her. Nick look over the edge of the roof with a frown at the giant lizard that was giving soft moans of pain from the tar like substance, he was trying to come up with a way to help of course but was finding it more difficult than he thought it would be. He sighed heavily and sat on the roof's edge, continuing to think of a plan. He looked over his shoulder a Randy came outside and stood beside him, looking at Godzilla as he gave out another soft moan of misery. Randy gave a soft hiss of sympathy.

"We should really get that stuff off of him," Randy said. Nick gave him a soft glare as if to say 'that's what I'm trying to do' and Randy blinked, then looked back down at Godzilla as he climbed out of the water and laid down between a few crates. "Well, we could always give him a bath." Nick blinked and stared at Randy as if he had just lost his mind. "Come on, don't look at me like that! It could actually work! We would have to get some really large brushes, some beach towels, a few bucket loads of soap, maybe a mop or two and some hoses, then we're in business!" Nick blinked as he looked at Randy, who seemed completely confident in his idea. Nick looked down at Godzilla and sighed, it was something at least.

"All right, fine. I'll stay here with Godzilla and try to convince the others," Nick said, handing Randy some money to lend towards the cause, "you go and get what we need." Randy nodded.

"You got it _jefe_," Randy said with a wink and walked away. Nick sighed and looked down at Godzilla as he gave out another moan. Nick got to his feet and went inside, looking around at the others who gave him curious looks at Randy's random leave to the store. Nick sighed. Getting the supplies and setting it up would be easy, but getting the others to agree and Godzilla to hold still? Not so much.

AΩ

"This is a bad idea." Elsie hadn't been very supportive of the idea ever since it had been mentioned, along with everyone else, but here they all were standing by Godzilla, each with a brush in hand, though Nick had a mop, with small tubs of soapy water by them and three hoses lying on the ground. "This is a _really_ bad idea. How do we know he'll hold still? Or that he wont get angry and try to eat us? Or set us on fire? This is a terrible idea."

"Do you have any better ideas? Because I'm open to them," Nick told her, a small coldness in his tone. Elsie and he had a small stare down, which Elsie lost and they turned back to Godzilla. "Now, let's get this show on the road, shall we?" With heavy sighs Monique, Mendel joined Randy in grabbing the hoses and spraying Godzilla to get some of the bulk off it off. Godzilla gave a soft growl, shifting his head a bit and closing his eyes, but other than that he didn't move. After a few moments of this they dropped the hoses and everyone stuck there brushes into the tubs of soap, Nick handed his mop to Randy. "Hold this for a sec, will ya?" Nick took a deep breath and climbed up onto Godzilla's snout, freezing when he opened his eyes instantly, staring at him. "Easy there big fella, just trying to help." Nick slowly climbed up onto Godzilla's head and swallowed at the good stuck in his spikes. "Ok, Randy." Randy handed the mop up and Nick took it. "Thanks."

"Sure thing." Nick shook his head as Randy turned on the CD player and everyone did the same at the happy songs that play. "All right, let's get this lizard clean as a whistle!" A few people laughed as they started to scrub Godzilla, Elise and Monique on one side and Mendel and Randy on the other while Nick mopped up Godzilla's spikes. Nick slipped a few times on the goo, getting some on him, but he manged to get it off and get to his feet to continue. "Hey, you want me to rinse that out?" Nick nodded and handed him the mop.

"Hey, can you get me a brush? I'm done with the bulk, I need to get the tight spots." Randy nodded and set the mop on the ground, grabbing the extra brush. He wet it down and handed it up to Nick. "Thank you." Nick spent the next fifteen minutes cleaning black goo out from Godzilla's spikes, every so often handing the brush to Randy for more soap, which now covered the majority of Godzilla from the half hour spent on cleaning him off. Godzilla hummed and his tail shifted happily, his eyes closed contently as they continued to scrub off the gunk. "Hey, Randy, did you get the stuff?" Everyone watched as Nick slid off of Godzilla's back and Randy nodded. "Awesome."

"What stuff?" Elsie asked as Nick rinsed his brush of thoroughly. Nick looked up at her and Randy coming over with a cup filled with toothpaste answered her question. "You can't be serious?" Nick didn't answer as he put some onto the brush. "You are, you are completely serious, and also insane." Nick laughed and walked up in front of Godzilla, taking the hose with him. "Good luck not getting eaten."

"Hey there, big guy," Nick said as he patted Godzilla's nose, whose eyes instantly opened to look at him. "I need you to open up, ok? Say, 'aaahh'." For a moment Godzilla was just staring at him, everyone starting to snicker, but then Godzilla opened wide, copying the noise Nick had made. "Good boy." Mendel looked like he might faint as he saw Nick enter Godzilla's mouth, which smelled like rotten fish, and started to brush his teeth. Nick kept having hold the brush between his arm and side or using it backwards to yank things out from between Godzilla's teeth. He found a lot of old Nigel parts, which Mendel would look at in pity when he saw them, and lots of fish bones. Nick left Godzilla's mouth and grabbed the hose, spraying it into his mouth to rinse it out. "Heads up."

"AIIIEEEE!" Elsie shrieked as Godzilla spat the water in her general direction, missing her by inches. "NICK!" Everyone burst out laughing, Godzilla looking at her apologetically as he growled softly. "Oh, don't give me that look, with those big eyes of yours." Godzilla moaned softly and lowers his head. Elsie sighed. "All right, fine, I forgive you." Godzilla gave a soft roar and lay his head back down, everyone still laughing. "Come on you numbskulls, let's rinse him off." Everyone tossed their brushes to the ground and grabbed hoses, spraying Godzilla, who roared happily at being clear.

"There you go, G-man," Randy said, patting his snout. "All cleaned off!" Godzilla roared and stood up, shaking himself off and everyone cried out. He stopped and looked down at them curiously, giving a soft growl as he lay back down. Nick grinned and patted his nose reassuringly. "Ya know, that wasn't as bad as it could have been. I mean, the worse is that we're all soaking wet, but that was expected." They all nodded as they patted Godzilla, who wiggled happily at the attention, he licked Nick and everyone laughed as he stared at Godzilla blankly.

"Thanks buddy," Nick said, wiping some spit off of his face. He looked around and smiled at the others as they laughed. "See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Elsie shook her head as she scratched Godzilla's scales.

"No, it wasn't. We should do it again sometime, it was actually fun, and he looks pretty happy." Nick looked at Godzilla and smiled, he did look happy withe having the goo off of him and with the attention the others were all giving him.

* * *

**And that's a wrap~  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day~**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
